


A Perfect Fit

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came to the beach with her school mates from forks, it was a chance meeting, and that meeting sealed her fate. She was now mixed with a mythical world, and she loved it. This world was going to help her heal the heart that was so broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome hummed as she put the last of the food together. Today was the first day she was really leaving the town, since she had arrived.

Three weeks ago, she arrived. Her mother had been worried about her since she had been drawing herself from her friends and family. It wasn't her fault she couldn't see things her friends saw the world. She could get along with them, sure, but they didn't really have anything in common. As for her family, there was a lot more going on than her mother thought though. They didn't remember any of it.

They didn't remember her time if Feudal Era. The time she fought evil, but in the end they won. Yes, in the end they did win, but at a price. The jewel had to be wished upon, and the payment she had to do for that wish, was everyone's memories of her and the adventures threw Feudal Era.

She was sent back to when she was fourteen, with her memories intake, but everyone else wasn't. It hurt, but she was slowly getting over it. It hurt, but time heals everything...right?

Her mother couldn't take her mopping around, as she liked to say, but Kagome was really mourning. Mourning the memories no one had. The memories of the ones she loved...of the man she loved.

She was never going to have a chance to tell him, but she knew she was happy. Her wish made sure of that.

_I wish Naraku never existed._

That wish shall forever haunt her. It was the wish that made everything, everyone she loved happy, but at the same time, her happiness forfeited.

That is why her mother shipped her off to the States to live with her cousin, Angela Webber and the rest of her family. She hoped that they could help her heal.

And it was...slowly.

"Kagome, you ready to leave?" Angela asked coming into the room, smile on her face. She was excited that Kagome had agreed to come to La Push beach. She had started school with her about 2 weeks ago, and still hadn't really made many friends in her grade, so she was hoping that she would get along with her friends at least.

"Yeah, I just finished packing the food. I thought we might get hungry!" Kagome said closing the lid of the cooler and putting on the floor so the rollers worked.

"We are meeting them at the beach? Your driving right?" Kagome asked, as they headed to the car. Angela had just gotten it before she had arrived.

"Yup!" Angela grinned, helping her load the cooler into the already open trunk, "We are meeting everyone there. Bella, Mike, Jessica, Tyler...all of my friends along with some other kids from our school."

"That's good." Kagome mumbled, closing the trunk. She knew Angela was excited that she was going to try to be more social, but she really didn't want to be. She wanted to be left alone, they didn't' understand the loss she went threw. They expect her to be all happy dory, and if she isn't they decided they were going to start sending her to Doctor Cullen.

They were going to start sending her to him if she didn't start eating regular meals, along with having a good amount of sleep every night. IT wasn't really her fault she had nightmares, and didn't want to sleep. She also had no appreciate because she wasn't used to eating the food here. She had become accustomed to fish on the fire, rabbit soups, things in Feudal Japan.

She had spent 4 years going after the jewel! She wasn't even fourteen! She was twenty when she finished the jewel. Now she wasn't. How would they expect someone to act the same after all that.

"Kagome?" Angela whispered, worry in her voice. She knew something was going on, and didn't want to share. She was rather understanding, but she still wanted her old cousin back. The one that laughed and smiled all the time. The one who made jokes, and lit the room by just entering.

Sitting down in the front seat of the car Kagome flashed her a small smile, "I"m fine. Don't worry!" Angela knew she was lying but kept quiet as she started the car, and headed out to the beach.

It only took them five minutes to get there, traffic in the small town was never bad, what with the only people owning cars were the adults and a handful of teenagers. Once there they pulled off the main road and onto a small trail that lead them to a small cluster of parked cars and teens mulling about on the beach. Angela smiled and honked the horn as she parked and leaned out of her window. "We're here!"

Kagome rolled her eyes lightly as Angela shot her a small grin, people now running up towards the car to greet them. "I hate you." The amusement in her voice was clear and Angela smiled. "I love you to now lets go." With that Kagome sighed and opened the door of the car and stepped out to greet the new people.

Kagome watched as Angela greeted them, and waved at them when they greeted her. She knew they were all only being polite when doing so, but she forced a smile and waved back. She wanted to make Angela happy, and if being here for awhile did that, then so be it.

She followed them as they were all seated on logs, with a fire just starting to burn. She was going to try to interact. They key word  _try_.

Kagome smiled again as she was greeted by who she thought was Bella. She knew Angela really liked Bella, but she couldn't help but feel sort of on edge around her. Like something was off.

"Hello...Bella right?" Kagome said smiling. She saw out of the corner of her eye Angela's face light up when she started talking. Least she was happy about it, because Kagome sure wasn't.

Bella looked her over and gave a small smile, "Yes, and your...Kaghomeh?"

Kagome twitched slightly but kept the smile in place, "Kagome, actually, but close." She knew now she wasn't going to like this girl, by the look in her eyes.

"Soooo what made you want to come?" Bella started, a frown on her face. It seemed she didn't like her either, "…I mean...you never have wanted to do this the other times...it is a weekly thing."

"Angela wanted me to come..." Kagome stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "How about you?"

Bella gave a deep sigh, which caused Kagome to twitch again. It seemed like she was the over dramatic type, "Well, my boyfriend, you know, Edward Cullen. He and his family went camping this weekend."

 _'Attention whore_ _._ _'_  Kagome thought, but kept the smile on her face.

"I don't know who that is, I don't have any classes with your grade, and don't eat in the lunch room, sorry." She wasn't sorry in the slightest. She didn't know who the Cullen or Hales were she never really saw them. Heard about them, yes, seen them no.

Bella sniffed, her face falling some, "Oh..." She gave her a slight glare when Kagome didn't say anything else. There was a few minutes of silence before Bella spoke again, "Why are you here if you're not going to socialize?"

Kagome's smile fell some not answering her question, "Well, it was nice talking to you...but I think I am going to go for a walk. Tell Angela if she asks." With that Kagome stood up and started her way along the beach.

Bella watched her go with narrowed eyes, before turning her attention to Mike who just saw her.

Kagome didn't glance back as she started her way along the beach. It was a nice day, and she wouldn't let some bitch ruin it for her. She wanted to enjoy her time outside. She walked on the shore line. She always liked nature. It helped clear her head.

She walked to the shore line and kept walking in a strait, she liked looking at the ocean. It was peaceful, also beautiful. She was walking on the shore for about ten minutes before she stopped and stood still taking in the scenery, not even five minutes later she was interrupted by laughter and then someone yelling out.

"Hey, watch out!" A voice called out, causing Kagome to turn around from looking at the ocean. The next thing Kagome knew was a pain in her head before getting knocked over into the ice cold water causing her to yelp.

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned, it seemed today was just not her day. First Bella, now getting hit in the head. What next?

"I'm sooo sorry!" A voice called out, followed by the sounds of others, "I didn't know there was anyone behind us!" His voice was frantic as he touched the spot that got hit.

"It's fine...but I would like to get out of the water." Kagome laughed weakly, "Its freaking cooold!" The next thing she knew she was lifted up out of the water and standing on the sand once again.

"I'm sorry again!" The person who lifted her out said. It was a male, he was part of the reservation by the looks of it.

Kagome waved it off, as she saw some of the other boys heading her way, "It's fine! Really. Just a little bump." She looked up into his eyes, giving him a smile, "Nothing to worry over."

The guy's eyes widened as he continued to look at her. He had a shocked expression on his face. Kagome blinked, as he continued to stare at her, but was cut short as someone wacked him over the head.

"I'm still sorry!" He repeated, a blush now appearing on his face, as the girl who hit him on the head looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I said its fine...but I think I should be going...I'm freezing...and need a change of clothes." Kagome said, blushing as the group took in her wet form.

"Nonsense!" The girl said, a grin on her face, "I have some extra clothes you can borrow with me, and we have a fire going...we would be happy to have you." She gave her brother a glance, then glanced back to her.

"Ummm I guess." Kagome blushed, "I'm Kagome by the way. I hope I am not intruding."

The girl smirked, "Nope not at all, come on. My name is Leah." She looked towards the boy who was apologizing to her, and gave his ear a pinch. He was still looking at her, Kagome gave him a curious look.

"Oww!" He yelped, before he started rubbing his ear, Kagome swore she heard snickering from the group of boys not that far away, "I'm Seth...and it's no problem as my sister said." He gave her a smile, before taking her hand and dragging her towards the group.

 _'Well, th_ _is is going to be interesting_ _._ _'_  Leah thought following after the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter! hehe It was fun to write. Interesting too. I am not totally sure on the pairing now...it depends if you all want to keep Bella with Edward...so review and tell me what ya want! Also tell me what other type of fics/parings you want to see, not just twi/inu, but anything. Review and tell!
> 
> Kage's note: Please do review, it took us not even two days to get this baby out so yeah lol, if you want more then review~ please us and we shall please you. :3 Don't forget this is a joint fic so praise us equally! Please and thank you. :3
> 
> ^_^,


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gratefully took the clothes from Leah, and went into the woods to change real quick. The clothes she was given were pretty simple a tank-top and a pair of shorts. Nothing to fancy and a little to big, but at least it was something dry.

Coming out with her wet clothes she walked over to the group, she was a little wary of them. Something seemed a little off about them. Shaking the thought out of her head, she smiled at Leah as she approached.

"Thank you for the clothes." Kagome told her, smiling. She was thankful for the warm clothes; Angela would have been worried that she would get sick if she knew.

"Not a problem." Leah grinned; she was starting to take a real liking to Kagome. She seemed sweet and had an air around her that made one want to protect her.

"Come on now, I'll introduce you to the idiots." Leah gave her another wolfish grin, causing Kagome to give a little laugh. Nodding Kagome let Leah lead her to where everyone was chatting.

"Guys..." Leah stated, causing everyone to look at her. When they saw Kagome, she saw flashes of recognition and happiness cross their faces, "This is Kagome, she is gonna hang with us for a little bit."

Kagome gulped lightly as all the big men waved at her, it wasn't that she was scared of them it was just that they were huge! They made her look like a small child, and feel like one. She waved her hand and offered them a small nervous smile. "Hi…"

Seth grinned and bounded forward, ignoring the chuckles from his fellow pack mates. "Hi! So um sorry about before…do you want me to take your wet clothes? We can put them up to dry by the bonfire." He held out his hands for her wet clothes and she blushed but handed them over. "Thanks. I can't feel my hands." He took them and ran over to the small bonfire and set them up to dry.

Kagome smiled as he ran back and stood next to her and used a long pale finger to push a lock of luscious raven hair behind her cute but cold ear. "So um what are all you're names?"

Leah smiled as she lead Kagome over to sit down on one of the fallen logs by the bonfire. Seth instantly took the spot next to her offering her a blanket. "I'm as you know, Leah , the goober next to you is my younger brother Seth." Seth beamed at her as she wrapped the blanket around herself and offered him a small smile. "Hi."

"Yo." He huffed as one of the other boys threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'm Paul, the greatest person here."

Leah snorted as she gave Paul a tentative wave. Seth growled lightly as he shoved Paul off of him and pointed at the others. "That's Jared, Paul's boyfriend, Embry and Quil."

"So since we're all introduced do you mid me asking what you're doing here?" Kagome blinked at Leah's question and blushed realizing she had totally forgotten about the other party not even five minutes away. "Oh, um I came with my cousin, Angela, to meet some of her friends and hang out but it was too crowded and one of her friends wasn't very nice so I just went for a walk to clear my head."

Paul chuckled. "So you're with the pale faces? Nice, you're better hanging out with us anyway." Kagome blushed but nodded pulling the thin blanket closer to herself. She had a feeling she was going to get sick, she just knew it.

Leah rolled her eyes at Paul, "Way to be a racist Paul, geez." Paul flicked her off. "Blow me." Leah snorted as Kagome blushed, not used to such foul language…not since Inuyasha….no. She pushed that thought down and paid attention to the small spat between Leah and Paul. "In your dreams." Paul smirked. "Oh in my dreams you do more than blowing me-OUCH dammit Seth!"

Kagome giggled as Seth glared at Paul his hand still raised form the punch he had tossed his way. "That's my sister dork. Geez this is why we can't take you anywhere!" He turned to Kagome a small blush on his cheeks, embarrassed for his sister's and Paul's behavior. "Sorry about them." He offered her a small boyish smile.

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head. "No it's fine really, they remind me of dear friends I had back in Japan." Leah smirked, "Then they must have been awesome." Kagome laughed lightly and nodded a small wistful smile on her face. "They were. I miss them." The longing in her voice was tangible and it settled around the small camp fire making a few of them uneasy.

"So, who made you made you have to go for a walk?" Seth asked, changing the subject. He wanted to make the atmosphere more comfortable.

Kagome slightly twitched and small smile was on her face still, "A girl called Isabella." She heard the intake of breath from a couple people then Leah broke out laughing.

"If you don't like her, we will get along juuuuust fine." Leah smirked, eyes flashing as she looked down the beach.

"Speak of the devil…" She pointed a still cold finger towards two figures that were making their ways towards them.

Leah scowled. "Well…shit." She gave Kagome a grin before turning a semi cold glare to Bella.

Angela blinked as she felt practically all the teens of the reservation glare towards her and Bella. She quickly made her way over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "There you are! I thought I'd lost you! Already making friends are you?"

Kagome smiled as she wrapped the blanket around herself and her cousin. "Yup." She blinked as Bella cocked her hip and tosser her hair behind her shoulder. "Well lets get going, the others are waiting for us." With that she began walking away expecting them to follow.

Kagome blinked and waved her cousin off. "'ll be right there."

Angela nodded and moved to go stand by Bella, keeping an eye on her cousin.

Kagome blushed as she turned to her new found friends. "Sorry about that, guess you can tell why I left the party huh?" She mumbled the last part out a she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Leah grinned as Seth placed his arm around Kagome's shoulders and leaned in as if going to tell her a great secret. "Don't worry about it, she's just jealous of our awesomeness."

Kagome laughed as Leah rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry, but hey we should totally hang out tomorrow. I'm sure my mom would love you! We don't need you becoming a clone of miss party pooper."

Kagome laughed again and nodded. "Sure, I'll make sure to wash your clothes and bring them with me." Leah waved her hand. "It's all good return them whenever, by the way you can keep the blanket, we don't need you getting sick on us."

Paul laughed as he stood up grabbing her wet clothes from by the fire. "Yeah, because it's nice having an  _actual_  female around." He winced as Leah smacked the back of his head and handed Kagome her clothes while winking at her as he dance away from Leah who was mock boxing with him.

"Kagome!" Everyone jumped at the shrill voice and winced. Kagome toed the sand as she glanced back at her cousin and an irate Bella. "Well I guess I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" With that she jogged towards her cousin and the already walking away Bella.

When Kagome slipped into the car, she gave Angela a small smile, and snapper her seat-belt on, she glanced at Bella, who was sitting in the back seat and gave her cousin a curious look.

"I am giving Bella a ride home, she didn't want to ride back with Mike." Angela informed, as she put the car in reverse to back up then switched gears to drive out the beach parking-lot.

"sooo did you have fun?" Angela questioned, as she saw Kagome fiddling with a piece of paper, "I saw you made some new friends! I told you coming was a good idea."

Smiling softly, Kagome nodded, "You were right." Angela was the only one who didn't notice the soft growling from Bella coming from the back seat making Kagome shift uncomfortably thinking,  _'what did we say?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: There, a chapter. We are going to try to update theses more...hopefully. -_- but yeah. I hoped everyone liked it.
> 
> Well, read and review reviews make us update faster! ps. I am going to be update on other account soon! So watch out for that. It will be my YukimuraShuusukeGirl account. ^^
> 
> Kage Note: So Kage here! I hope I did okay! I'm a tad bit rusty. I'm sorry Yuki!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smiled as she sat on her bed, freshly bathed and dressed in fuzzy pajamas. It felt wonderful to take a nice long bath and get all that damn sand out of places it should have not been! She curled her toes in the freshly washed blanket that Seth had let her borrow and smiled grabbing the nearby phone.

With shaky fingers she dialed the number and waited with baited breath for someone to answer. For some odd reason she always got nervous when calling people, she didn't know why.

"Someone better be dying…." Kagome blinked at the semi grouchy voice.

"Um Leah it's me…Kagome from earlier…." She really hoped she didn't make Leah mad calling so late but she was really excited to hang out with her and the others tomorrow. After the gloom fest that she was forced to endure with Bella and her cousin on the way home she needed to hang out and let go.

"Oh! Kagome hi! Sorry about that thought you might be Paul, the jerk's been calling me at odd hours just to piss me off." She chuckled as she sat up wincing as she hit her head on the head bored. "Damnit…"

Kagome smiled at the phone. "You okay? Over there?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand. "Yeah, yeah I'm good it'll take more than a damn headboard to take me out. So what's up?" She let her arm flop to her side as she leaned against her headboard getting ready for a long chat with the young woman she had met earlier that day.

"Kinda bored actually, and really excited to hang out with you guys tomorrow…Bella really knows how to suck the fun out of things." She felt kinda bad talking about the girl behind her back but it was true and Kami knew the girl had no problem talking bad about them.

Leah snorted. "Yeah, little miss sunshine eh? Little bitch, I have no idea what Jake saw in her…anyway! There's a small change in plans you see I kinda promised my mom I would help out at the dinner tomorrow soooo would you mind hanging out there? If you don't want to its fine I'll ditch and make Seth help her." She grinned at the thought. "He needs to help out more anyway…"

Kagome laughed, knowing what it was like to have a younger sibling to mess with. "It's fine. I didn't know your mom owned a dinner."

Leah rolled her eyes remembering how it started. "It just kinda happened, I mean everyone used to come to our place to eat and hang out so I guess she figured she would make some money while doing it. Seriously those damn boys are always there! They eat so much I'm surprised their so fit! Gluttons!"

Kagome giggled, holding a hand to her stomach it had been so long since she had laughed so much! "Nice, I can't wait to see it! Should I bring anything?"

"Naw, just bring yourself…oh God damnit one sec…" Kagome blinked as what sounded like a heard of elephants stormed into Leah's house.

"Damnit I'm on the phone! Be quiet!" Leah's shout as met with a bunch of whatever's and a few to bad's. "I'm trying to tell Kagome where the dinner is so shut it!" She blinked as she heard Seth tell them all to shut it and only to be teased.

Leah huffed as she slammed her door shut trying to block out the morons in her living room. "Hey sorry about that, damn boys you'd think they live here with how much there here but yeah juts bring yourself I guess and meet me at the entrance to the rez and we can go from there. That sound good?" They both winced as they heard a crash "…oh my God I'm going to kill them…."

Kagome laughed as she listened to Leah mutter death threats under her breath. "Yeah that sounds fine, I'll see you tomorrow around noon?" She snickered as she heard a thud on Leah's end of the line.

"Yeah noon, don't be surprised if you don't see Paul I'm going to go kill him now." Leah smirked as Kagome laughed. "Okay, have fun." She grinned evilly into the phone. "Oh I will see you later!" With that the line went dead.

Kagome shook her head feeling a bit sorry for Paul, then again whatever beating he was about to get he no doubt deserved. She may have only met them that day but Paul seemed like the kind of guy who loved to push peoples buttons and watch the outcome. With a shake of her head she placed the phone on the bed side table and turned off the nearby lamp ready to get some rest so she could be ready for no doubt a day full of fun.

Morning came quickly and in no time she was dressed in dark blue shorts and a green t-shirt, white sneakers on her feet and her hair left down. She grabbed a nearby black hoodie and tossed it on just in case it got chilly later. She shoved her cell phone in her pocket and her wallet into her other as she grabbed her keys and the blanket she borrowed from last night and was off.

Luckily her cousin had stayed the night at Bella's so she didn't have to explain where she was going, though she did leave a note on the fridge. With a hop in her step she made her to the reservation enjoying the nature as she made her way there. Though she was a bit winded by the time she arrived she sped up a bit as she saw Leah waving a hand at her. She had cut off jean shorts and wore a plain white t-shirt and black sneakers.

She grinned as she made her way over to her and epped as she was pulled into a one armed hug. "Glad you made it! Now lets get going mom left Seth in charge of the grill….I don't think our insurance covers that.." Kagome laughed as she let Leah lead her towards a nice seized dinner. It was a cute little thing, it was obviously the Reservation's main hang out, judging from the amount of teens and preteens hanging out. It was named 'Sue's Dinner', yeah a bit plain but it suited the place.

"Well this is the place, come on. They don't bite…hard." Leah gave her a smirk, and pushed her through the doors as she followed behind.

"Mom! I'm back! And I have a  _friend_!" Kagome could feel a blush start to creep up her face as many faces turned to look at them.

Not even a few minutes later a woman came out of the kitchen a look of relief crossing her face, "Good! Put on an apron and start taking orders!" The woman took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face, "Two waitresses called in sick, they have caught some type of bug and won't be coming in."

Leah did as instructed as Kagome stood there stiff, not knowing what too do as the woman turned to her giving her a smile, "It's nice to meet you. You're Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes...its nice to meet you." She said this as the woman gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind helping out, it shouldn't take but an hour or so?" the woman gave her a hopeful look and Kagome knew she couldn't say no to that.

"Sure...er.." The woman gave a small laugh, "My name is Sue, I am Leah and Seth's mother." She handed her an apron, notepad and pen, "Do you know how to be a waitress?"

Nodding Kagome took the offered items from the older woman, "Yes, I did something similar in Japan for festivals." It was true, her schools did do cafe type settings for the school festivals sometimes.

"Good! Keep your tips, and in an hour there is another waitress coming in so you will be free then!" Sue left Kagome to go take orders after that causing Kagome to sigh, this wasn't what she was expecting to do for her day when she came here, but she couldn't say no to helping.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she took the apron off and sat down at one of the empty tables. Being a waitress was harder than it looked. They had to put up with hormonal boys, perverted old men, jealous girlfriends and wives and just annoying people in general. Kagome wouldn't take them for granted again!

She was so caught up in her thoughts she jumped when a glass of lemonade was sat down infront of her.

Looking up Kagome saw, Seth , if she remembered his name correctly. He blushed and gave her a small smile, "I thought you could use a drink after all the hard work you did. I just got off myself...Leah is going to be needed for a little bit longer though."

Kaogme nodded and took a sip from the drink he brought her, "Thank you...and it is fine. I didn't have anything planned for the day. "

Blinking she looked up at him to see him shift and stifled a giggle ,"You know you are free to sit down if you would like." Kagome gestured to the seat across from her. She could tell he wanted to stay longer and when he looked at her after offering to stay longer a smile broke across his face.

"Thank you!" He grinned flopping down across from her. Kagome hadn't really paid much attention on the first meeting but he had a cute smile.

"So how old are you Seth?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation up. He seemed nice enough to want to spend some time with her, so she might as well be nice back to him.

Seth gave her a surprised look at the random question, but answered non the less, "I am fourteen , how about you?"

Kaogme smiled, "I'm thirteen, but i'll be fourteen here soon!"

Seth chuckled at her enthusiasm of turning fourteen soon and asked, "When is your birthday?"

She put on a thinking face, "Hmmm in about thirty one days!" She flashed him a smile in confirmation, she was happy to be aging again. She didn't like being stuck in a young body, it was different.

"Wow that is close! What are you doing for it?" He seemed generally interested in her, something she hadn't really seen in a guy in a long time.

"I don't know as of yet...so I guess nothing." Kagome took another sip from the lemonade as she saw him frown before his face lite up.

"We will figure something out by then!" Seth gave her a wolfish grin when saying it as if he was already planning things in his head.

"Yo-" Kagome didn't get to finish what she was saying as Leah came out of the Kitchen a smile on her face.

"I'm done! We can leave now!" She grabbed Kagome by her arms to lead her out of the dinner.

"Leah! Whaa-!" Leah had a look of determination on her face as she was dragging her past people. It looked like Leah had something to ask her.

"Wait!" Seth stopped Kagome before Leah could pull her out of the dinner, "I know you may find this random, but how would you like to go on a date?"

Kagome looked wide eyes at him as Leah's face spread into a cat like grin as she looked between her brother and Kagome.

All Kagome could think was ,' _HE didn't just ask what I think he did...did he?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this installment! Two updates in one day! Enjoy! Tell us what you think of this so far.
> 
> Read and review (reviews = inspiration which = more updates)
> 
> Kag'es AN: We hope you enojy it! Please R&R More reviews = more updates 3 you guys~


End file.
